


Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship, mildly crude humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares aren't the only things keeping the Warden up at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose

Daniella couldn’t sleep for how cold it was that night, so she got up from her bedroll and headed over to sit down beside Alistair, whose turn it was to keep watch at the time.

"Hungry?" Alistair asked in greeting, offering her a hunk of bread.

She accepted his offer gratefully as she abruptly realized that she was starving. So focused she was on the bread that she didn’t notice Alistair’s amused smile.

"I see you gave up on sleeping," Alistair observed, "Nightmares that bad?"

Daniella shook her head as she chewed.

"It’s too cold," she replied, "I’m not used to camping out in the wild, let alone in the dead of winter. But I’ll get used to it."

"Why not get your dog to cuddle up with you?" Alistair suggested, "He’d be even better than a bedwarmer, if you don’t mind fleas."

"Elessar’s a wardog, not a lapdog, Alistair," Daniella objected, "I’m not about to command him to sleep with me."

Alistair snorted.

"Oh, grow up," the warden snapped.


End file.
